smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Mera (Earth 1)
|status=Alive |species= |gender=Female |universe=Earth 1 |first appearance= Season 10 Episode 9: |death= }} Mera is an Atlantean native and 's wife. Early life At some point, met the woman known only as Mera, during which she helped him to not only understand his true origins as Orin, but also his destiny as king of the seven seas. Although at first Arthur was uncertain of Mera, they eventually fell in love, became partners and were married. Season Ten Soon after their marriage, Arthur and Mera discovered that was building prisons for super-heroes following the passing of the and destroyed one of them. went to confront Arthur about this, but Mera, deeming him a threat, knocked him aside with her hydrokinesis. As Clark and Arthur went off to investigate Slade's operation further (resulting in Arthur being kidnapped), Mera was confronted by , who was trying to help Clark. At first, Mera deemed Lois a lesser being compared to herself, Arthur, and Clark, until Lois managed to help them save Arthur with information on the prisons. Mera managed to rescue Oliver and Arthur. Later, before leaving town with Arthur, Mera apologized to Lois and admitted that she is a worthy partner of equal standing for someone like Clark and even encourages her to give Clark time to cope with Lois being by his side. She also complimented Clark for being the perfect "patriot", being an example for the people instead of acting against those who rebel against them. Physical Appearance Mera is a very beautiful woman, with a magnificent figure and not remotely shy about it. She has long red hair and a somewhat heartshaped face, often wearing a snide and impish sort of smile. While in combat she wears a black and green wetsuit with short pant legs, but in normal situations, she wears a green swimsuit. Personality Mera is a very strong woman with a sense of justice, which in fact led her to fall in love with Arthur upon seeing his own commitment and dedication to justice. Mera also seems to have a heightened sense of arrogance about both herself and Arthur. She has no issue name dropping Arthur's full title as King of Atlantis, nor does she have issue talking down to and insulting her relationship with . She does however seem capable of realizing her mistakes in judgment and is able to apologize to Lois without problem. She also has very little modesty and had no qualms in getting naked in Lois' presence. Powers and Abilities *'Hydrokinesis' - Mera is able to control water. She demonstrated this ability when she propelled herself through the water onto a fortress. She later demonstrated this when she knocked into a pool with a jet of water and was able to break a tank holding and make the water flow over Arthur Curry, who was chained on the other side of the room. *'Healing Factor:' Mera, when exposed to water, can recover from any injury. *'Underwater Breathing' - Mera, much like her husband Arthur, can breathe underwater. *'Swimming at Super Speed - '''Mera can swim very fast in water. *'Super Strength' - Mera, when exposed to water, is very strong. *'Super Stamina' - Presumably, Mera can swim vast distances, exercise and even fight underwater for prolonged periods of time without getting tired, much like her husband. *'Super Durability''' - Mera, much like her husband A.C., while exposed to water or while submerged in water, becomes highly resistant to pain and harm and can maintain consciousness and operate in very cold waters. Vulnerabilities If deprived of water or exposed to significant heat such as heating lamps, the heat will dry out her skin. Appearances Trivia * In the comics, Mera's clothing color mostly consist of green. 's swimwear in this episode is a nod to her usual appearance in the comics a traditional Atlantean green costume. Also, while it didn't appear in this episode Mera usually wears a golden starfish tiara. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Living Superheroes Category:Living Earth 1 Superheroes Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Living DC Comics Characters Category:Atlanteans